Please, Won't You Stay
by dolpheen10
Summary: Ikuto is leaving to go find his dad, Amu knows it's selfish but she wants him to stay. He is willing to stay if she says three simple words, "I love you." Can Amu say it?... (One-Shot)


" _When do you leave?"_

" _The tour starts soon. I leave tomorrow."_

Those words kept playing again and again in my head as I hugged my pillow. Ikuto was leaving...and there was nothing I could do about. But why did I care? I mean after all he is just a stupid perverted cosplaying cat.

I didn't get why I was feeling this way, the one I loved was Tadase not Ikuto. Right? I sighed. Despite what my feelings were towards Ikuto I still didn't want him to go. I mean I knew he wanted to go find his dad and I shouldn't hold him back but god, I would miss him. I am such a selfish person.

"Amu." I heard a purr come from my window. It was Ikuto."You know you shouldn't leave your window open, it attracts weirdos."

"Weirdos like you?" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Aww. Amu I am hurt. And to think I thought you loved me?" Ikuto chuckled.

I began to blush, a lot. "W-w-why would y-you th-think that?"

"I was just joking Amu. I already know you have feelings for that kiddy prince." Ikuto replied with a sad expression on his face.

I decided to quickly change the subject. "So what are you doing here? I mean don't you want to get home to get some sleep. I mean tomorrow is the big day." I gave him a fake smile.

"But Amu~ I wanted to come see you before I left." He whined.

"You just saw me at the amusement park with Tadase." I giggled while blushing slightly.

Ikuto then began to walk towards me. "But I wanted to see you alone." He said in a sexy voice.

"P-p-pervert." I mumbled.

He laughs. "I knew you would say that." Ikuto then turns to leave. "Well I just wanted to give you one last proper goodbye before I left, so see ya."

"Wait!" I accidentally cried out.

Ikuto quickly turned around, surprised. "Yes?"

"P-p-please…..." I whispered.

"What? I can't hear you?" He smirked.

"Please stay Ikuto!" I said with tears in my eyes.

Ikuto's smile quickly turned into a small frown.

"….Amu"

"Please! I know I'm being selfish but I need you in my life, I don't know what I'd do without you!" I sobbed.

Ikuto walked over to me and hugged me, "Okay, I'll stay.."

I couldn't believe it, he was staying.

"If you tell me you love me."

"…..What?" I looked up puzzled.

Ikuto had a serious look on his face as he repeated his former sentence. "I will stay if you tell me you love me and promise to stay by my side forever."

I was speechless. I didn't know how to reply. I did have some sort of feelings for Ikuto but I don't know if you would call it love..and besides what about Tadase? I really wanted Ikuto to stay but could I make such a promise..to stay by his side?

All of a sudden Ikuto let go of me. "Forget it...I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Ikuto then began to once again head towards the window.

"Ikuto!" I called out.

He turned his a head a little and gave me a pained smile. "Goodbye Amu…." He said as he hopped of the balcony.

I stood there...alone with tears streaming down my face. I went over and flopped onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

 _I opened my eyes. I was in a classroom, I knew it wasn't my classroom because everyone around me looked like they were in high school._

" _Miss Hinamori!" I looked up, surprised that Mr. Nikaidou had gotten my name right. But when I looked up it wasn't him. It was a different teacher._

" _Y-yes?" I stuttered._

" _No sleeping in my classroom. I know tomorrow you graduate from high school but can you at least stay awake for now?"_

" _Yes sir." I said._

 _What did he say? That I'm graduating from high school?! That's not possible, I am only in elementary school!_

 _Just then the bell for dismissal rang and everyone walked out. I followed, still very confused._

 _I began my journey home, on the way something caught my eye. I saw someone with dark blue hair._

 _Was it Ikuto?_

" _Ikuto!" I called out as I ran towards the man._

 _He turned around and it WAS Ikuto! I ran up and hugged him tightly._

" _Oh Ikuto! I've missed you so much!" I said._

" _Woah...uh who are you, a fan?" He asked confused._

 _I let go and looked up. "It's me Amu. Remember?"_

" _Amu...Amu...Sorry that name doesn't ring a bell."_

 _At that moment my whole world collapsed. "W-w-what?"_

" _Well I have to go. I meeting my fiance at this cafe down the street. Hope you find who you're looking for." He waves and turns around, walking away from me once again._

 _I fell to my knees crying. Why? Why did this have to happen?_

" _Amu~chan.." I heard a voice call. I ignored it, just wanting to be alone._

" _Amu~chan." The voice said again._

"AMU! GET UP!"

I bolted up and looked around. Had it all been a dream?

I turned to see Ran and my other Charas surrounding me.

"Amu~chan! Ikuto's flight leaves soon. You have to hurry to see him off!" Ran said.

Ikuto's flight? That's right he's leaving today! I have to go see him and tell him I love him before it's too late.

"Miki! Please quickly help me, make me the cutest outfit you've ever made."

"Coming right up Amu~chan. Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki chanted.

All of a sudden a beautiful outfit appeared.

"Ooooo" My other Charas responded in unison.

"It's amazing! Thanks Miki!" I smiled.

I looked down at the outfit that I had just received. I hoped Ikuto would like it.

I ran down the stairs with my Charas floating behind me and headed towards the door.

"Amu? Where are you going this early?" My mom's voice called from the kitchen.

"Um..I'm off to the mall to hang out with my friends." I lied.

"Without breakfast?" She asked.

"I'll stop off somewhere to get something." I said impatiently.

Mom sighed, "Okay sweetie. Have a nice day, and be safe."

I quickly continued to run out the door. Tadase had already texted me the directions to the airport, which I had memorized, so I knew where I was going, hopefully I would make it on time though.

When I finally arrived I was completely out of breath but I knew I had no time to rest. Ikuto's flight was leaving soon!

I looked around trying to find Ikuto.

* **Ping*** I looked down at my phone. Tadase had texted me saying he and Ikuto were at gate 5 and that boarding had already begun.

I panicked, looking around at the signs.

"Amu~chan! Over there!" Miki pointed.

I charged in that direction, hoping I wasn't too late.

As I got closer I could see Tadase...but Ikuto wasn't with him.

"Amu~chan!" Tadase called out.

"Tadase, where is Ikuto?" I asked, trying not to cry.

Tadase opened his mouth to answer when I heard a familiar voice.

"Amu?" I quickly turned around.

"Ikuto!" I ran and hugged him tightly. "I love you! I love you so much! Please don't leave me!"

I lifted my head to look into his eyes. He seemed shocked at first but then his face softened.

"Amu, I love you too." Ikuto then leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss.

I blushed. "So will you stay?"

He sighed. "Amu….I really wish I could stay..but I need to find my father."

"But you promised." I began to tear up.

"I know but I swear I'll come back for you." Ikuto kissed my cheek.

"How do I know you'll keep this promise?" I wiped my eyes.

Ikuto grabbed my hand while taking something out of his pocket with the other.

"Here's a symbol of my promise." He slips a ring onto my left ring finger.

"Ikuto?!" I gasp. "It's beautiful."

He smiles. "It was my mothers. I know you're young...well we're both young but Amu," He gets onto one knee. "Will you marry me….someday?"

I didn't know what to say so I kissed him. He's surprised at first but then kisses back.

We then break away and he chuckles. "So can I take that as a yes?"

I nod. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

We hug and kiss each other one last time then Ikuto boards the plane. Tadase, our Charas, and I look out the window and watch as the plane takes off. I knew I would miss Ikuto dearly but at least I knew he was coming back for me. I looked down at the sparkling ring happily.

"So..um congratulations." Tadase said, breaking the silence.

I blushed once more, realizing that Tadase had witnessed the whole thing.

"U-u-uh u-u-um Th-thank y-y-you" I stuttered.

We both turned around, walking towards the exit. I smiled to myself. No matter what anyone said, I was the happiest girl in the world.

The End


End file.
